Teach Me How To
by ZeAwesomeBirdie
Summary: Prussia decides to learn how to knit from Canada, not realizing just how difficult it actually is. Then, to pay back the favor, he teaches Canada how to do something he knows very well. PruCan awesomeness
1. Prologue

Matthew Williams, otherwise known as Canada, quietly brought out his knitting as the World Meeting devolved into a yelling match between France, England, and America. The three nations had a bit of a love triangle going on, and unfortunately every single country knew about it. Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur Kirkland, and Alfred Jones simply would not shut up long enough for any business to be finished, and Ludwig Beilschmidt, Germany, looked about as mad as the time North and South Italy, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, cornered the central European under the mistletoe at the last holiday party. After watching the blond give an irritated sigh, Matthew decided he was actually madder than at that party, and decided to stay away from that side of the room.

Huffing out a sigh of his own, Matthew looked down at the scarf he had been slowly working on. He was not happy that knitting the damn thing was taking so long, however, the red and white ombre on the soft and fluffy yarn made the knot-work easier.

 _Next time, I will make a hat,_ he decided with a small smile. _That's assuming I even finish this stupid scarf!_

The quiet country looked up briefly when a short recess was called. He took note of Francis, Arthur, and Alfred loudly exiting the conference room, likely to continue their ridiculous argument outside where they could speak 'more freely', as if the entire world didn't already know what they were really fighting about. Quite suddenly, Matthew found the empty seat next to him occupied by Prussia, a nation known for his 'awesome' mannerisms. The albino looked at him roguishly, and Matthew found himself blushing as he realized he had no idea what Prussia's human name was.

"Gutentag Canada, how ARE you doing today?" he asked in as medium a voice as he could muster, maroon eyes flashing mischievously.

"H-hallo Prussia. I'm-I'm good, how are you?" Matthew kept his tone polite despite his confusion at the louder country coming over to talk to him. He chose to focus on the knot in Prussia's tie, quite nervous.

"Very good, very good. Now." The albino leaned in as though he were about to whisper a secret, so Matthew leaned in as well. "I was wondering if you would teach me how to do whatever awesome thing you're doing right now."

"Hmm?" Even more confusion shot through the blond as he tried to understand exactly what he was being asked. Then it came to him. "Oh! You mean the knitting!" He lifted the scarf up off his lap only to be surprised by Prussia pushing his hands back down.

"Shh don't be so loud! I do not need my less-than-awesome bruder hearing you!"

Matthew looked around. As per usual, no one was looking at him, even with Prussia sitting in the seat next to him.

"No one will hear, Prussia. No one even notices me." He hadn't meant for that last bit to come out, but hey. It was the truth. Prussia looked scandalized.

"I notice you. Ze awesome me definitely counts as someone," he said.

"Obviously you're someone, but I meant-but I meant that most of the others don't see me, much less talk to me. Look, that's not what you're here to discuss. When do you want to learn?" Matthew found himself looking down, slightly nervous.

The recess was called to an end before Prussia could respond, so the ex-country pulled out a piece of paper and wrote his name and phone number on it in large, scrawling letters. Before Matthew could process what was happening, Prussia whispered "Text me" and was hurrying back to his seat.


	2. Yarn Shopping

Matthew stared after the prussian as he hurried back to his seat next to Ludwig. The blond looked down at the name and number scrawled hastily for him.

So… That's Gilbert Beilschmidt, then, he thought, smiling to himself and picking up his phone. He quickly typed the digits in, sending a "Salut, c'est Canada."

Gilbert made a huge deal of getting a text, causing Matthew to giggle. The albino turned slightly and - was that a wink Gilbert just sent back? Arthur told Ludwig off for not controlling his brother better, which only caused Gilbert to stand up on the desk the brothers were sitting at and verbally dictate a text to his phone.

"Gutentag. When will we be meeting, cutie?"

In response to the glares from just about every nation in the room, he said, "What, I got a hot booty call after this shit is over. I am a busy nation and-"  
"You're not a nation anymore!" Arthur yelled at him, with Francis physically restraining him.

Matthew, almost outright laughing at this situation, saw Gilbert immediately shut down at Arthur's words. When Arthur didn't stop berating his new friend, he stood up and threw a crumpled piece of paper at the angry country.

"America! Why did you do that!" Arthur rounded on his former colony and Matthew's twin, thinking he had been the one to throw the paper.

"Hey! Don't get your panties in a twist! It wasn't me!" Alfred yelled back.

Matthew took the opportunity to hurry over to Gilbert and Ludwig, and stole the albino before Germany could notice him.

"Canada?" Gilbert asked quietly. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your dumb ass," Matthew said back, adding, "and please, call me Matthew."

They were out the door in moments, and as soon as it swung shut behind them, Matthew felt Gilbert relax in his arms.

"Danke."

Matthew shook his head. "You just needed a hand, that's all."

Gilbert looked up at the blond, then smiled. "Well, what is the plan for the rest of the day, then?"

"Want to go yarn shopping?"

…

"So the weight of the yarn directly impacts the size of your project…"

If he was honest with himself, Gilbert was not even listening to a single thing the tall country was saying. All he cared about was not being reminded about his dissolution anymore, and spending time with someone other than West.

"...and also needle size. The heavier the weight, the larger needles, the larger your project…"

And this was new. He had never tried knitting, even when he was first raising a baby Ludwig and the little one needed a blankie or a sweater. That was the sort of thing he went to Hungary, Erzabeta Hedervary, for.

"...which reminds me, what do you even want to make, Gil?"

Gilbert shook his head slightly, then turned and looked up at the smiling blond. "How about a scarf?"

"Those take forever, but ok! Let's look at this."

Matthew looked for all the world like an excited puppy, and Gilbert smiled a little brighter, mostly forgetting about the meeting now. He followed after him, down aisle after aisle of colorful yarn. He stopped when he saw the deepest blue he had ever seen in his entire life, and Matthew turned back.

"Prussian Blue," he said, reading the tag and handed the skein over to Gilbert. "Should have guessed it, huh?" He laughed when he was smacked with the skein in the shoulder. "Get two or three skeins, ok?"  
"I do not know what a skein is, but I am getting a few of these balls, ok?" the prussian said.

Matthew laughed again. He was so happy that someone had seen him, and wanted to hang out.


End file.
